


Love Me

by Valentia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Louis Spoils Harry Like the Baby He Is, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Assistant Louis Tomlinson, Clumsy Harry, Crush at First Sight, Fionn is the best wingman of all time, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles & Fionn Whitehead Friendship, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson Has a Crush on Harry Styles, M/M, Model Harry, Photo Shoots, Sassy Louis, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia
Summary: Harry and Fionn are best friends and model for the same agency. Louis is a photographer's assistant who met Fionn a few weeks ago and is now invited to come take a look at his and Harry's newest photo shoot. Needless to say, Harry did not expect Louis Tomlinson to be this gorgeous. Or flirty.





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Makayla on Instagram in return for two amazing little video edits and it's pretty short and pretty random so sorry if it sucks.  
> I'm not a native speaker, so please excuse any mistakes and TELL ME IF YOU FIND ANY. That would honestly be so helpful.  
> I don't really know anything about Fionn Whitehead, so it's possible he's just totally ooc. I'm sorry for that, too.  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, they always make my day. :)  
> Title from The1975's amazing song.  
> Have fun reading!!

Harry loves his job, really. There's no doubt about that. He's a model, yes, but he's not doing it to show off his body – not in _that_ way, anyway. Fionn is the only one who ever really understood when Harry told him that to him, modeling is just another form of art. Like some artists use peoples' bodies as their canvas Harry feels like those photo shoots are a way of expressing yourself, depicting different sides of society and humanity. Sure, most people still only buy the magazines for his body, but at least they buy them at all. He's twenty-three, he'll only have nice skin for so long and needs to save some money for when he's old.

He's met Fionn at one of his favorite photo shoots back in 2015 when he was still trying to figure out if modeling was something that could ever make him happy. He'd just gotten his first contract and none of the world famous models knew his name or had ever seen a picture of him. Nowadays he would never label himself as famous, but a fair share of people all around the world know him, and really, he's done enough shoots with other models to at least have made himself a name in the industry. Fionn has been the first very famous male model to ever acknowledge him and his talent in any way and Harry will be grateful for that for the rest of his life. Plus, he's found a best friend in him. Really, he couldn't be happier.

Fionn is just part of the reason Harry's excited for his newest shoot. It's for some clothing line that promotes shirts and pants that no sane person would ever wear on the streets – but that's exactly what Harry loves so much about his job. It's all just pure creativity. Even if most of the world doesn't really see that.

Fionn is currently getting his hair done as he waves Harry over from where he's standing next to the huge camera. Harry almost trips over the cables of the huge lights in the studio and blushes as Fionn laughs.

“Are your knees getting weak for me already, Styles? I'm not even wearing my outfit yet.”

Harry would have loved to say something snarky in return, but he barely even knows what to say when someone ask him about the damn weather. Just one more reason why Harry enjoys his job where he mostly just has to stand there and not talk.

“Listen, Harry, I brought a friend over today, his name's Louis. I've met him through some photographer at the gala last month, he's an assistant, and he asked me if he could come take a look today to learn a bit more about how it all works. I know you've said you don't like people staring at you, but hell, you're a model, that's kind of in the job description. Plus, you have no choice anyway.”

Harry sighs. It's true, he doesn't appreciate extra audience so much, it still makes him feel uneasy being in the spotlight despite his job demanding just that, but he thinks that a friend of Fionn's will still be better than some random assistant's sister who just wants to get into his pants. Which totally isn't going to happen, ever. He likes girls, yeah, but he kinda likes guys more. Well, most of the time. Whatever. He just hasn't seen a girl that he's interested in in a very long time. 

“Okay,” he finally says, giving Fionn a small smile. “I reckon he'll be alright.”

Fionn nods. “I'm sure you two will get along just fine.”

Harry wants to ask when that Louis will be joining them when their tiny assistant with the short blonde hair comes up to them and politely asks Harry to follow her so they can start off with his solo shoot, and that's it.

Harry has almost forgotten about that Louis guy coming to take a look at their photo shoot when the door of the studio suddenly opens and closes with a very loud sound about an hour later. All Harry hears from where he's standing in front of the white wall next to Fionn who's joined him by now is an annoyed “Oh for God's sake! Stupid door, shit!” and Fionn starts laughing next to him, making the photographer sigh disapprovingly. Harry has to hide a smile himself. He hasn't even seen that guy yet and he already kinda likes him.

But it isn't until Louis walks around the wall and stops to stand next to the photographer so he's visible for them that Harry's face falls.

Because, oh God, he's _gorgeous._

Fionn goes to give Louis a quick hug and starts a conversation, but Harry seriously can't listen to anything they're saying. He's still awfully captured by that guy's looks. He's probably one of the most handsome men Harry has ever seen. With high cheekbones and thin lips, a perfectly defined jawline and dark brown hair that Harry already wants to feel between his fingers.

He's so screwed.

He doesn't even realize when Fionn brings Louis over to introduce him. It's only when they're right in front of him that Harry realizes he's been staring. He blushes. This isn't going to end well.

“I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson,” Louis says and gives him a genuine smile as he holds his hand out for Harry to shake. “Nice to meet you, mate.”

His accent is thick and different from any accent Harry has ever heard before. He decides that's a really, really good thing.

“I'm Harry Styles,” he says and takes Louis' hand. His skin feels rough and his grip is tight and Harry's knees might actually buckle this time.

“I know who you are. I really love your work.”

If anyone else had said that to Harry, he would have thought they were joking, but Louis sounded like he meant it.

Harry smiled. “Thank you, that really means a lot.”

“Yeah yeah, no problem, mate. Fionn's here told me much about you and what you do. It's nice having a few lads in the business who don't just do it for the money and the ladies.”

It's then that Harry realizes he's still holding Louis' hand. He releases it from his grip and tries to subtly rub his now sweaty palm on his 4000$ pants. If anyone had told him how goddamn beautiful that Louis was, Harry would have never agreed to letting him watch.

Which brings his mind back to the fact that they're actually still trying to finish the shoot. Fionn's already being talked to by his manager telling him to hurry up and Louis is eventually pulled away by some assistant who tells him that he can watch but not talk or intervene in any way. Harry lets the photographer push him back a bit so he's back where he needs to stand and Fionn smiles at him before he looks back at the camera.

Harry has never liked being watched, but now with Louis' – _Louis Tomlinson, that was his name, God, Harry needs to remember it_ – with Louis' eyes on him he feels like the biggest idiot on the planet. He keeps messing up the shots, forgets to look at the camera because his eyes much rather like to take in the sight of the handsome man standing next to it, forgets where he's supposed to stand, can't hide his smile when Louis laughs a bit at him as he trips over his own feet in an attempt to change positions with Fionn.

All in all it's horrible and Harry is so far gone for Louis he doesn't think he'll ever be able to talk to him again after embarrassing himself that much. They get some decent shots in the few minutes where Louis leaves to get himself some coffee and Harry is thankful, because he doesn't think he'd ever get another model job again if he completely messed up this one.

The photographer decides he's got everything he needs as soon as Louis comes back. Harry is relieved, Louis still smiles that cheeky smile like the tease he is, and Fionn just comes over to Louis and grabs his coffee cup and takes a sip.

“Oi, mate, that's mine. Get your own!”

Fionn shoves the coffee cup back into his hand and shrugs. “Just wanted a bit, not a whole cup.”

“I can get you a new cup if you want,” Harry hears himself say to Louis.

And that may just be awkward for a few reasons, because firstly he's still standing a good few steps away from them and just admitted to eyeing them and listening to their conversation like some creep, and secondly they have assistants for that and Harry doesn't even know where the goddamn coffee machine is in this building.

Louis doesn't seem to be weirded out and just smiles at him and shakes his head. “Nah, mate, it's fine, but thanks. I'll get more than enough coffee at lunch.” He turns to Fionn. “When's that exactly again? My stomach's killing me. Haven't had a proper chance to grab somethin' this mornin'.”

Harry thinks that if Louis keeps talking in that accent he might just faint. Louis also has perfectly blue eyes and some tattoos on his wrists as far as Harry can see with Louis wearing a sweater and really, he's just hoping he won't forget how to breathe.

Fionn shrugs and looks at Harry. “When's lunch? How about now? We're done here anyway. Wanna join Louis and me?” He turns back to Louis. “If that's alright with you.”

Louis smiles back at Harry as he says, “Yeah, 'course, why not? You seem to be about. Can't hurt to be in the company of one more pretty guy, can it now?”

He winks at Harry and then Fionn and him laugh and Harry thinks Louis is even more beautiful when he's smiling so much.

Fionn and Harry go to change after that. Louis says he'll meet them at the studio door and Harry spends the next ten minutes trying to figure out a good way to start a conversation with him. It's not just that he's unbelievably pretty, but Harry feels like he's smart, too, and kind and funny in a way that makes Harry feel better about his own sense of humor. It's stupid, really, but he just doesn't think he'll ever forgive himself if he messes this up.

Fionn and Louis are waiting for him already when he opens the studio door. It's early February and still cold in England and he's kind of regretting the fact that he didn't wear a scarf today. He can see his own breath in front of him.

Louis looks at him as Harry wraps his coat tighter around himself. “Are you cold, mate?”

He looks over at Louis who's only wearing his sweater and a scarf, without any jacket.

Harry nods but plays it off. “Yeah, but it's not that bad. We'll be inside again soon.”

Louis then walks around Fionn who's still standing between them and Harry watches as he takes off his scarf.

“No no, please don't, Louis. I'm alright. It's your scarf and you must be cold, too.”

Louis laughs and shakes his head. “Oh, don't fight me, Styles, you'll lose. I don't ever get really cold, anyway.” He pauses. “And besides, it'll look way better on you.”

Harry stands still as Louis wraps his scarf around his neck. He can still feel Louis' body heat on it and the goosebumps forming on his skin. Being so close to him, he realizes Louis is a few inches shorter than him. He really makes up for his height with his character. Harry doesn't think he's ever met someone who talked to him like that after only knowing him for an hour.

“Thank you,” he gets out as Louis takes a few steps back.

And oh, Fionn is still there, too. “So let's go get some lunch, okay? I'm hungry now, too.”

“Sure, mate. You know this city better than me, where'd you wanna go?” Louis asks.

Fionn leads them to some Italian restaurant just a few minutes from the studio. Him and Harry have been there many times before and the food has never disappointed. Harry may not look like it, but he eats a lot. Healthy, yeah, but a lot.

Louis laughs at him once they're sitting at a table and Harry orders a salad. “Really, mate? You're one of those cliche models who not only wear that expensive Gucci clothing outside of work but also only eat salad?”

Harry is a bit taken aback by that. Louis notices.

“Ah shit, mate, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just, back in Donny– I mean Doncaster, where I'm from, we don't even have any fancy restaurants who serve stuff like that. I grew up on burgers 'n' shit like that.”

Harry stares him right in the eye and suddenly says, “Yeah well, not everyone is born with genes like yours and can eat whatever the hell they want and not get fat.”

He's only realized what he said when he notices Fionn staring at him like he just killed someone.

“Calm down, Harry, he was just joking.”

Harry really expects Louis to be furious now, seriously, he thinks that's it, he's ruined it, every chance he could have ever possible had with that man, just gone. But then Louis starts laughing loud and free, with his head thrown back and a hand on his stomach and crinkles by his eyes, and Harry has to laugh, too. It's contagious.

And when Louis opens his eyes again and looks at Harry he wears a soft smile on his face, his pupils blown and his hair slightly disheveled. “I like you, Harry. Have been waiting for you to crawl out of your shell.”

Harry blushes and doesn't know what to say and Louis just keeps looking at him.

Fionn nudges Harry and says to Louis, “Yeah, Mr. Styles here isn't much of a talker. Always needs a bit of time to open up.”

“I can speak for myself, Fionn, thanks.” He looks back to Louis who raises his eyebrows at him.

When the food comes, Louis doesn't make any comment about it anymore. Harry's salad is delicious and Louis, well, Louis has ordered some pizza with extra cheese and Harry does get a bit jealous, he has to admit. He hasn't had pizza in a while.

Louis notices him staring at the last slice of pizza on his plate and takes it in his hand just to hold it in front of Harry's face. “Take it. Know you want it.”

“No, thanks, Louis.”

“Don't be such an idiot again. Take it. I've had enough. They really didn't lie about that extra cheese.”

Harry smiles and takes the slice. He kind of lets out a pleased moan when he takes a bite. He's really missed the taste of pizza. He definitely has to go eat it some more. Louis looks pleased and Harry smiles back at him and mouths a thank you and Louis just nods.

It's when Fionn excuses himself to go to the bathroom that Louis leans a bit closer. “Fionn was right about you, Harry, you know.”

“About what?”

“You're the prettiest model your agency has to offer.”

Harry drops the napkin he's used to wipe his mouth clean. “W-what?”

Louis smiles. “I said you're the most handsome man your agency has at the moment. And I really love your work.”

And you know, the thing is, Harry doesn't like people coming onto him, he doesn't like it when people refer to his looks rather than his personality, but there's nothing but sincerity and adoration in Louis voice and Harry feels like his whole insides are on fire.

“Thank you, Louis, um, I don't know much about your work, I'm sorry, but you look very handsome yourself.”

Louis laughs and licks his lips. “I've been told. But probably not as much as you.”

“No, probably not. But that doesn't make you any less handsome than me.”

“You're a really kind person, Styles, I appreciate that.”

Harry can't take his eyes off Louis' red lips and he should have known that Louis would notice.

“You know that you stare a lot, right?” He grins.

“I'm sorry, um, I didn't mean to. I do that a lot, I'm sorry, it's got nothing to do with you.”

Louis plays offended. “It doesn't? Now you've just hurt my ego, Styles.”

He laughs and Harry smiles and suddenly he feels like maybe he really hasn't ruined it yet. Maybe... Maybe Louis is one of those few people who won't take everything he does the wrong way. Maybe Louis understands him.

Fionn comes back and calls the waiter to pay the bill.

“I'll pay,” Louis insists and despite Fionn and Harry protesting he ends up paying.

Harry has a feeling Louis is one of those people who always get what they want. And maybe, just maybe, this time Harry wants Louis to want _him_.

When they're on their way back to the studio where Louis has parked his car Harry wants to give him his scarf back. He doesn't even get as far as putting a hand on it when Louis stops him by gripping his wrist. The touch burns.

“Don't. Keep it. It really does look better on you.”

Harry wants to protest yet again, but then just... doesn't. “Thank you, Louis. I'll honor it.”

“I sure hope so,” he says and then winks at Harry and Harry is positively sure Louis Tomlinson will be the death of him.

Fionn gives the two of them a look before asking Louis about his job and what he aspires to do next. Louis says he wants to work for a different photographer soon, getting more experience, and Harry really hopes he'll get to see Louis at a photo shoot again soon. He kind of doesn't mind Louis staring anymore. He actually kind of really likes it now when Louis looks at him.

When they're at Louis' car, Fionn eventually says he has to leave. “I'm sorry, guys, but I promised my sister to meet her in an hour.” He turns to Louis. “It was really nice seeing you again. Thanks for coming. We'll meet again at some point, yeah?”

“Yeah yeah, sure, mate, can't wait. See ya.”

Louis pats him on the back as a goodbye and Harry hugs Fionn and mumbles a quick “See you next week at the gala” before he watches Fionn leave the car park to get back to the studio where his driver is probably still waiting for him.

“Alone at last,” Louis says.

And that's about all Harry hears before he's spun around, his back pressed against Louis' car, and Louis' lips on him.

_Oh God, he's going to die._

Louis' lips are soft and gentle and Harry sighs as he feels the warmth of Louis' hands under his coat. Louis is strong for his height, firmly holding Harry in place while licking at his lips and stroking his fingers over the dress shirt Harry's wearing. Harry welcomes his tongue in his mouth and feels Louis smile against his lips before he goes back to kissing him. It's slow and sweet and mind-blowing and Harry shivers with the heat of Louis' body pressed against his while he's still freezing from the cold air around them.

When Louis eventually slows his kisses Harry wraps his hands around Louis' neck to keep him close. Louis smiles against his mouth and kisses his way down Harry's chin to his neck, right above his scarf. He sucks on his skin, not enough to leave a bruise, but enough for Harry to know that he would have left one if Harry wasn't a model and didn't have to cover it up for his next shoot.

“I know I've said it before, Harry, but damn, you're so hot.”

Louis' voice has gotten low and raspy and Harry does indeed feel hot now, even though his hands are still cold where they're resting against the back of Louis' neck.

“You, too.”

Louis kisses him again and it's only when they hear a car honk next to them that he steps away from Harry. There's a black SUV with darkened windows driving slowly past them and when the window rolls down, it's Fionn who sticks his head out. He's grinning.

“Seriously, guys? I leave you two alone for two minutes and you're already all over each other?”

Harry's embarrassed and hides his face in Louis' neck, but Louis is just lightly scraping at the back of his neck.

“And how's that your problem again, mate? Jealous?” Harry doesn't see it, but he can hear in Louis' voice that he's smiling. “Sorry, Fionn, but I'm not sharing. You already stole my hot coffee, won't let you steal this hot thing here.”

Harry awkwardly laughs into Louis' sweater. God, he's really such an idiot.

“Alright, alright, Louis, don't get mad now, I'm leaving already. Wouldn't want to see this show anyway. Harry, I'll see you in a bit. Don't do anything stupid like trip over your feet again. I'll count on you to not kill Louis by accidentally pushing him off a cliff.”

Harry looks up at him. “I hate you.”

Fionn smiles one last time and rolls up the window. “Hate you, too.” And just like that he's gone.

Louis instantly presses Harry back against the car. “Our friend has terrible timing.” He kisses him. “But then again, I'm glad he finally let me come see you.” Another kiss. “After I've begged him for weeks to let me see you at work.”

Harry breaks the next kiss. “What? You _begged_ Fionn to let you come visit us at work?”

Louis shrugs. “Maybe. Can't blame me now, can ya? You don't know how good you look.”

Harry smiles. “Well, I'm glad you're such a stubborn annoying idiot then.”

In return, Louis pushes aside the scarf and nips at his collarbone, making Harry sigh and lean his head back. “Mhh, me too, love, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop reading Fionn's name as Fi-onn? *sigh* I don't think so.


End file.
